


Flying Lessons

by iamyourownforever (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Finn, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/iamyourownforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After landing an emergency landing on a planet in the outer rim, Finn and Poe wait for rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/gifts).



"Hey, are you okay? Are you crying?" 

Poe's hand reached out to touch Finn’s cheek before he was able to wipe away the trickle of tears that had found their way to the corner of his eyes. Finn shook his head, feeling the heat rise up through his cheeks. Poe moved his hand, as Finn turned his head. 

Attempting to smile, Finn said, "Uh, I'm fine, really. It's... it's just been a long time since I've dreamed. I didn't expect them all to be about her." Nerves played havoc in his stomach.They were sitting entirely too close together. 

Poe nodded. His round brown eyes were filled with concern. "I'm sorry you never got to know her." His hand rested on Finn’s shoulder. "I could never imagine... not knowing my mother... I'm sorry, this isn't helping."

Finn shook his head, cracking his knuckles in his lap. "No, it's fine. That's the way it is. I'm sort of... I'm glad, y’know, that I'm having these dreams about her? Like she's here with me, even though she was gone long before..." He stopped. Poe squeezed his shoulder, his knee brushing against Finn’s leg. 

It was Finn’s fault, really, that they had gotten themselves into that situation; stranded on one of the planets on the outer rim. Poe had promised Finn flying lessons, suggesting the Y Wing as that way there was space for them both to fly together. That settled some of the worry Finn had been feeling about going up on his own. Conditions had been good. That was until they hit an asteroid field. The engines were hit, forcing them to take an emergency landing. A rescue patrol was already on their way. However, since they’d flown out so far it was difficult to know when they would be found.

"Yeah," Poe finished, squeezing Finn’s shoulder. "I understand, I think." 

They sat in silence for a moment. The scene outside of the ship was full of trees. Branches twisted into mangled patterns as they reached for the sky. Although they had landed in a clearing, the shadows of the trees reached them with ease. Finn shivered. As a safety precaution, Poe had turned down the life support, making the ship cold. His body shifted towards Poe, the only real source of heat. 

"It's not so bad," Finn said, doing his best not to meet Poe's eye. "But I guess... it's... it's a reminder. A reminder of something I've never had, not really."

Poe nodded again. His hand leaving Finn’s shoulder to slide down his arm. Goosebumps flourished under the touch. Leaning forward, Poe took both Finn’s hands. Finn’s heart jumped. Their hands were about the same size. Finn looked up.

"Well, I'm here. If you ever need me," Poe said, his gaze wandering to Finn’s lips. "I'm glad you shared this with me. Honoured, actually. If you ever need someone to talk to, don't... don't feel like you can't come to me."

Poe leaned in first, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. There was pang inside Finn's chest. He remembered the first time he had seen Poe bite his lip; right after Poe had told him that he had looked good in his jacket. The emotions that had stirred within Finn then reappeared and pushed their way to the surface. They were difficult to resist. 

Before Finn knew it, his eyes were closed and their mouths were pressed together. Poe's lips were dry. A small sound fled from somewhere deep within Finn's throat as he thought of all the ways he could wet them. But upon hearing the noise Poe sat back at once, taking his brilliant hands and perfect mouth with him. 

"Sorry," Poe mumbled, pretending to press some of the buttons in front of him. "I shouldn't have... That was inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" Finn laughed. Personally he'd thought it had been wonderful. Better than flying. Better than anything. He did his best not to let the rejection he felt show. 

"I don't like admitting it," Poe said, scratching the back of his head. "But I'm quite a bit older than you. I don't want this to be... I don't want to make you feel like you have to do anything that you don't want to."

Finn hesitated, his mind flooding with potential consequences. He reached for Poe's face, grateful that he did not flinch or pull away. "I... I think I want this," he said, his cheeks heating from his confession, while his heart hammered in his ears. "I think I've wanted this since I knew it was possible to want this."

They had slowly inched towards each other. Poe's dark eyes reflected the desire that shone from Finn's. "Okay," he said, focus flickering between Finn's eyes and lips. "Okay."

Their mouths closed around each other’s again. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe's neck, needing him to stay close. Poe climbed into his lap. The air between them grew hot. Finn's hands ran around Poe's body, determined to feel him everywhere all at once. Poe's hands remained secure on Finn's arms, admiring the twitch of his muscles as he moved. 

"Hey, hey, lie down. Lie down," Poe said, one hand pushing against Finn's chest. 

Finn did as asked. Arousal shot through his body as Poe settled on top of him, leaning close to place kisses against his neck.

" _ Ugh _ \--I really like that," he said, exploring the curve of Poe's back before arriving at his arse. Finn squeezed, already enjoying the firmness that he felt despite the layers of fabric that were in his way. 

"Oh  _ stars _ !" Poe moaned into Finn's ear, his teeth sinking into the lobe. "And I really like that."

They stripped each other of their clothes, barely getting their trousers below their knees. Poe's eyes went wide at the sight of Finn's strong chest, straddling his hips. He swiped his fingers over Finn's nipples, smiling at the sound that earned him. 

"You're beautiful," Poe said, leaning forward to kiss Finn's sternum.

Finn smiled, raising his chest as Poe lowered himself to kiss down it. He didn’t stop until he reached Finn’s stomach. 

"May I?" he asked, fingers tracing the waistband of Finn's underwear. 

"Yes."

Finn grabbed at the back of Poe's head as he took him into his mouth. His hips bucked. Whatever Poe was doing with his tongue was out of this world, and the next. That, combined with the heat of Poe's throat was almost too much. With desperation, Finn pulled Poe off of him. Already a slither of pre-come connected Poe's lips to his dick. 

"I don't want to come yet," Finn explained, swiping Poe's bottom lip with his thumb. 

Poe's eyes filled with relief. "I thought I was doing something wrong!"

Finn laughed. "No! No, the opposite... Actually... could I...? I mean, I'd like to try that. If it's okay with you?"

Poe beamed. "Sure buddy," he said, moving up Finn's body to give him a kiss. 

They rolled each other around, Finn's erection colliding with Poe's groin. He pushed Poe's underwear down to his ankles--where Poe kicked them off--and licked his lips. He was about to kiss his way down Poe's chest when he was stopped. 

"How about we try something different?" 

"Like what?" 

Poe's tongue protruded from his lips. He put his hand on Finn's cheek. "Turn around. Let me suck you off at the same time."

"Really?" Finn asked, his face burning. That would certainly be something. 

"Sure," Poe chuckled, tapping Finn’s cheek. "Trust me. It'll feel... It'll be great."

Removing his underwear, that had bundled around his feet, Finn positioned himself. His erection hovered over Poe's mouth as he swallowed his dick. The taste came as a shock. He choked. 

"Easy," Poe said, kissing the tip of his dick. 

Finn pulled back a little, adjusting himself to what he felt he could take. Chills burst along his spine as Poe took him into his mouth again. Only this time Poe had more access to Finn's body. 

Poe's hands cocooned Finn's buttocks. He squeezed the tight flesh, delighted by the way it made Finn moan around his dick. He mouthed Finn's balls. 

Finn gasped, clutching Poe's thighs. Poe's tongue didn't stop, somehow finding its way between his arse cheeks.  

"Oh  _ gosh _ !" Finn cried, fully distracted by the turn of events. 

In response, Poe ran a finger alongside his tongue. Doing his best to judge Finn's reaction. 

"Okay, okay," Finn said as he moved back around to face Poe. He sounded a little defeated and a lot out of breath. "You need to do something more with that, because it feels so good and I think I might explode, or something, if you don't."

"Okay," Poe said, an idea scheming in his eyes. "Lie on your front."

Finn swallowed. He fell down beside Poe, laying himself bare. Poe sat up and crowded behind him, his dick in his hand. 

"Lift your hips a little."

Finn did as asked, burying his face into his arms. With great care, Poe reached around to take Finn's dick in his hand. Then he pushed his hips forward so that erection sat snug between Finn's arse cheeks. Finn exhaled. The stretch of his buttocks, and the knowledge that it was Poe there, was enough to have him leaking into Poe's hand. 

Poe thrust forward and groaned. The friction between Finn's tight cheeks would be enough to get off. He jerked his hand in time with his hips. His ears filled with the beautiful sound of Finn panting; begging him not to stop. 

They came within seconds of each other. Hot and heavy. Finn came first. It was the sound of him moaning Poe's full name that brought Poe over the edge. Never had the addition of his surname, in someone else’s voice, sound so good. 

They collapse into a heap together. Using his underwear, Poe wiped away the streaks of come that had flown over Finn’s back. Finn laughed when offered the dirtied clothing, cleaning Poe’s hand, and his chest, with it too. 

"How far away do you think they are?" Finn finally asked, curling himself into the spaces between Poe's body.

"No idea," Poe said, his arms enveloping Finn into a  protective hug. "Not too long, I don’t think. But... there's time. I mean, we've got time for this."

Finn nodded, weariness quickly taking hold of his body. "Good."


End file.
